Prom Night Traditions
by Brendan Storm
Summary: It's Two weeks since the funeral in Mara #14 (go look it up it's good) and some things are like brother like sister when it comes to school dances.


#19.5 Prom Night Traditions  
  
(Jimmyverse #2)  
  
By Brendan Storm  
  
Archiver's Note: This happens before and during Mara #19, Two weeks after the Funeral. (#14 before the flashback eps)  
  
(See "Personal Entertainment Reasons" for any disclaimers.)  
  
Warnings: SEX Violins and Techno music in this story. Rated R.  
  
"Purple."  
  
"Black, and you will have a proper pair of slacks, young man."  
  
"She said I could wear shorts."  
  
"We are not repeating the fiasco of last year's prom, Master James."  
  
"Alfie!!! This is the last great party at my high school. There are supposed to be three bands and a Shway turntable! It isn't going to be some boring old business formal dinner."  
  
"You, Sir, are a Grayson. I never let your father wear a bright purple Tuxedo and neither shall you. You also do not need tails, you are tall enough."  
  
I stood in a prestigious tailor shop in Gotham City; the one Grandfather had always gone to. Alfred was looking much better after two weeks of having us kids in the cave. I suppose to him the only thing that had changed was his charge's gender, since she walked talked and didn't sleep, just like the former owner. Crystal would say she'd been possessed, but I remembered the smile. He wouldn't have stayed, having been welcomed home by his folks. It was Saturday at two in the afternoon. I'd only been up an hour.  
  
The pace was killing me. Mara's rage was building. She was making small mistakes, little things. I thought about the only time grandfather had pushed himself so hard, and quickly leaned over to knock on wood. Would it take a broken back to stop Darth Robin?  
  
"Pay attention now. What did Miss Kristin say she would be wearing?"  
  
"Evening Gown, Backless, with the slit down to ."  
  
"The color, James." I'd gotten him to smile for just a moment.  
  
"I asked her to go with the royal purple, but she decided on the cherry red to contrast her skin all scrumptiously."  
  
"Purple and red, how droll."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"A violet cummerbund would compliment the dress perfectly. Remember not to suck in, you'll fit all wrong and have to be uncomfortable all night."  
  
"Make it tight. No hidden belt of goodies, and no way to wear a pair of long johns underneath, if you get my meaning." I was not going to give her any excuses.  
  
"Very good, Master James." Alfred winked at me.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Jimmy! Wait up!" a young blond thing shouted down the hallway at school the next day.  
  
"Fred! How's Detention's official Mascot doing?"  
  
"You're breaking my heart. At least I ended up there for something good. Only time I see you is when you have excessive tardies to school."  
  
"Fred, baby, I'm hurt. Sleeping in is good. What can I do for you, hon?"  
  
"Where have you been all this week? Haven't seen you since the rave."  
  
"Grandpa's funeral took a lot out of us. I've been helping my sister a lot."  
  
"Yech, how is the ice bitch handling it?"  
  
"Well, she took over grampa's businesses, is trying to destroy Luthor, and she's pretty much going insane."  
  
"You got a date for the prom?" Great segue. Only a teen.  
  
"Of course, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you need to tell me why you rate a date like that?"  
  
"STAR Labs prescribed her about five years ago for my health. She's only two years older than me. When I was a sophomore it never bothered anybody."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"My dad. Worried I'll ruin my life. I mean hello, mom was six years older. Gah, anyway, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh," Fred said wistfully. "I want one."  
  
"A superhero?"  
  
"No dummy, a hot model. Superheroes are a dime a dozen. Hot babes like that Crystal babe? Priceless."  
  
"Fred, you're a cutie, but you don't want that kinda heck."  
  
"Please???"  
  
"Ok ok I'll ask her if she can get Iris' number for ya."  
  
"You, Grayson are a prince, for a breeder." She kissed his cheek as they slid into history class.  
  
"You are all very aware of the prom happening this Friday. I know you are because I would be much happier telling you about the great space program this country has but I just work here." Coach Nilbog, do not tease him about his name, loved his job, we could tell because every time he had good news he took it like it was cutting into his time. "These are the slips you will be filling out and turning in about your volunteering time either in preparation, cleaning up, or donating a chaperone. Mr. Grayson I do not want a repeat of last year's incident so I am making your choice for you. I understand your father is still with the police force?" I nodded my head. "Good, convince him to be there." My head went onto the desk. Oh man.  
  
There was a chirp in my ear. The micro transmitter was alerting me to something. 'Oh god, not now,' I sub vocalized. 'I am in class.'  
  
"James, I need you. Be ready after this class." As usual big sister was trying to dominate me. I on the other hand needed to graduate.  
  
'No! I have AP English and Gym after this and I haven't been in days. Go handle it yourself.'  
  
"Mister Grayson. Did you have something to add about today's announcements?"  
  
"No coach. Go team." That always got a laugh.  
  
"Funny. Now as I was saying."  
  
"James, you will be on the steps and I will pick you up. We have to be in place before four."  
  
'Make Minty help you I want to graduate. Now go away Jiminy cricket I'm working.' I did something very nasty; I'm ashamed to admit it. I dug the wax out of my ears and removed the earpiece. Very unshway, but the throat scratching removed the transmitter too and they both fell into my pocket. She'd be pissed but I wouldn't be absent. I seriously understand now why Tim went all "neurosis boy" what with juggling life, love, job and clan activities.  
  
My cell phone buzzed in my pocket about three minutes later. I let the machine get it. I wasn't going to fall for that one. Coach droned on and I felt it buzzing again. How in the world did it actually buzz harder, it's a dang mobile phone, not a taser.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Grayson!"  
  
"Mitchell, so awful to see you." I kept smiling as I tried to walk by only the biggest dirt bag in the school.  
  
"What's the matter Grayson, you ain't happy to see your old pals? I thought you bein back from the dead," I'd told folks about my anemia as a way to get out of skipping so many days of classes. The only cure for it is full bone marrow transplant, so after I'd spent the time really healing I stayed with Mara for so long that mom and dad went with it. "Meant that we could be friends again." The stupid idiot cracked his knuckles. I stared at him, alpha male to challenger; fool didn't know he was the challenger here.  
  
"Mitchell, I think you really want to reconsider picking on me this one time. If you walk the fuck away you might just last to Friday." The guy had an inch on me, but as Mara could tell you, that means squat when the fur flies.  
  
"What, you gonna hire a real man with your grandpa's money, shit for.woah!" The hall tile met the back of his head with a nice crunch after I leg swept and choke held his carcass to the ground. I had a knee in his diaphragm.  
  
"You.will never speak about Mr. Wayne again. If you do I will break every rib in your fucking body, you shit. I'll do it twice because it would be fun. Do you comprehend me?"  
  
"Mr. Grayson!" Shit, Weitz, my English teacher. "Let him up this instant." I bounced up, the knee on him took the weight for a moment and he cried out.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am."  
  
"Sorry? I'll have you both in the principal's office."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I was just helping him understand the finer points of tactful speaking around a person who is mourning a loved one." I smiled weakly and offered my hand to the bully.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, Ms. Weitz," the little puke said. "We're cool. You know. Two guys playing around. You're... ok, Grayson. See? We're pals."  
  
"Exactly. Pals. Here's that book you loaned me Mitchell, thanks for the help." I passed him a copy of the AP novel I'd only read six times since fifth grade. The guy had sense enough to take it and limp away before Weitz could protest, problem was I had her class next.  
  
She sighed and looked at me, like she had some hidden knowledge about me. "Mr. Grayson, I want to see you in my classroom. YESTERDAY."  
  
I saluted smartly and said "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." Dad says I can be a little over the top. Like last year's prom. I turned smartly and parade marched to her classroom.  
  
She leaned against her desk, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "That was uncalled for."  
  
I laughed. "What? Two guys having fun? Ok, so we got a little rough..."  
  
"I'm glad that your health has improved, but I don't think you should be... abusing that freedom by getting into... physical situation."  
  
"Ma'am, with all due respect, I had to put up with that crap with my physical condition since I was like eight. I should have done it after school, but he was talking about Mr. Wayne. I... He was a great man, Ma'am. I'm sorry." I drooped my head. The fake tear was a little too real and my throat constricted a moment. Weitz and I had a cat and mouse relationship. She had a secret I never could figure out.  
  
She shook her head. "I can understand your being upset." But. "But there isn't a place for aggression here. Period." She stood up and took a step closer to me, her arms still folded. "I don't want to have to cause any problems for you. So i would keep yourself out of trouble."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." I did my little half grin. It usually got me out of trouble with Crys and mom. "No pummeling on school grounds unless you're Wendy the werewolf stalker or some other superhero. Mere mortals should come to you and let you handle the situations." Hopefully she'd take it and let me take my seat. The rest of the crowd was coming in.  
  
"No pummeling period." Why wasn't she amused? I'd turned on the charm, and it wasn't working. "I understand that you are dating a member of that Young Justice team. I would hate to think that you are involved in any of that... business." This was a woman who was really, REALLY not amused.  
  
"Look, we met through my grandfather..."  
  
"I know the story you give. And I wont take the type of intimidation your sister used on me. The only thing I will accept is your good behavior, or you will not graduate."  
  
"Ma'am? Intimidation? Mara may be cold and hard as ice, but I wouldn't think she would ever be so petulant as to intimidate a teacher. And lumping me in with her is a gross disservice." Thank you, Alfred. Reading the riot act in British always worked. It was her field, you know. "Insinuating that I could ever be half the, how does my dad call it, ice bitch, that she is, is seriously insulting." I leaned down on the desk and gave her the alpha male stare, "Besides, how would an anemic kid like myself ever have been in her league? I'm lucky I lived through dodge ball."  
  
"And who would have thought that the young lady who tripped and dragged her partner into the mud during the three-legged race on field day could get shot, knocked on her back, and still take down Two Face. Don't try it with me, young man."  
  
"Two-Face?" I said, shocked. Play the know it all; get the innocent wide- eyed kid. "You think my sister's Batman or something?" I couldn't help it. I started laughing. The tears ran down my face after a few seconds. "The only madman my sister ever got close to is uncle Roy, and where would she have the time for that what with making my life hell and worshiping my grandfather?" I am such a baby. I say grandfather and get all weepy. The rest of the class was looking back at us.  
  
"I don't know what you think my sister is, but I know she's nothing but a business person like him."  
  
"Why don't you go home tonight, and have a long talk with her?"  
  
"I would, but she's too busy taking over smaller companies and making LexCorp beg for mercy."  
  
"Mr. Grayson, I'd have that talk and I would make a decision quickly--if you wish to graduate with your class."  
  
"Ma'am, is that a threat? As far as I remember, I have to fail in your class to not walk. And by Hera, I'm walkin. My sister does not talk to me. She doesn't even like me. She dominates me at family gatherings and humiliates me in front of my beautiful girlfriend. See, she's in her twenties and has no time for weak pukes like myself. I could have grown a third leg at this point and she wouldn't say a word. I am nothing to her, and she's at the Manor. I live here in Bludhaven and I don't own the car I take to school. So, and here's where I know we're treading thin, don't presume to know anything about my family, how we are, who we are or what we are. Ok? Good. Now, I'm gonna go get a drink of water, because I'm parched and the bell's gonna ring in thirty seconds." With that I slipped out the door and made for the water fountain. Old habits die hard. Get in a fight, need to replenish.  
  
When I came back into the room, she was just hanging up the phone on her desk. I hated that smirk she had on her face. "You're sister's waiting out front to pick you up. And i can stop you from walking. Violence is grounds for expulsion. Expulsion in the fourth nine weeks is grounds for not walking." She handed me a worksheet. "Have a nice talk with your sister."  
  
As I stared at the sheet, the bell rang and I thought to myself, did I actually say, by Hera? I have definitely been hanging out with the league too long. "Ma'am, you're making a mistake. You don't have any witnesses, and who would believe I'd be able to take a linebacker down? You enjoy your class. I'll enjoy my talk, and my mom's talk with the superintendent if I don't walk because you don't like my sister." I turned and walked down the hall and out the back door. I avoided Mara the rest of the day.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Got a call from your school today, James." Great mom, can I get a sandwich in before you skewer me? "You want to tell me why you were on top of a young man threatening to break his ribs for fun?"  
  
"He tripped and fell on his own mouth, I was just helping him back up," I said between bites of ham salad. "You should have seen Weitz though. Robin tried to pull me from classes; I thought you had code words with high command for that. How'd she get clearance? Anyway Weitz goes nuts and accuses me of something, I don't know, but Mara screwed up this time and I may get expelled."  
  
"I swear to God, James Thomas, if you try to blame your sister on being nearly kicked out of school I will throw you out on the street."  
  
"Hello? I said Weitz knows who she is."  
  
"Of course she knows who Mara is she was her teacher too."  
  
"No, Oracle. She knows who Robin is."  
  
"What? She didn't tell us about this. That woman could destroy the entire family. I'm going to . wait a minute. That's beside the point. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Oh come on mom, give me access to the big computer and I'll make her disappear. I mean it. Treating me like she can blackmail me about my after school job. Here." I handed her the already filled out volunteer form.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Well I can be expelled, but they still need volunteers for prom. They kinda volunteered dad after what happened last year."  
  
"Jimmy, you helped a bunch of jocks rappel Australian style down from the gym ceiling. I don't think they want you on the set up committee ever again."  
  
"They asked me to teach them how to do that. Is it my fault one of them went and dumped the set off the stage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it my fault the prom queen fell into the punch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it my fault my mother doesn't understand the idea behind rhetorical questions?"  
  
"Watch it, Jomider."  
  
"Mooom," I whined. I hate that pet name. With my luck she'll teach it to Crys.  
  
"What, your father wouldn't let me name you Jom. Jomider, Jomi."  
  
"The CRT has burned your brain out hasn't it, mom."  
  
"Just because I wanted to name you Jom? Or because I'm entertaining the idea of erasing that woman's identity as a blackmail tactic for graduation."  
  
"Can I at least put a bestiality personal ad out in her name?"  
  
"Don't even start with that. Your father and Tim got into so much trouble when they did that to each other."  
  
"Ooh, this is a story I haven't heard."  
  
"You won't either," Dad said as he walked in the kitchen door. He smacked me in the back of the head as he passed for the fridge. "What did he do this time?"  
  
"Leg sweep followed by a choke hold to the ground and a knee in the diaphragm." Mom said disgusted.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"The slam took the wind out just like you said, dad. The knee made it harder to get a breath for the mook too."  
  
"It wasn't a mook," mom, retorted. "It was a classmate, in the hall at school."  
  
"Great, now you too?" Dad looked at me disappointed. That hurt.  
  
"Dad, it wasn't like that. It was Mitchell."  
  
"I see. That changes little. Did it feel good to finally be able to give back?"  
  
"No, sir." I sat there dejected. I knew where this was going.  
  
"And it got you into more trouble, didn't it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So the final result."  
  
"I know dad. I'm sorry."  
  
"You jeopardized your identity. You could have seriously injured the boy. And a teacher saw you. Way to go partner." He poured himself some milk and put it away. "I thought we wouldn't have to have this talk with you, too."  
  
"Hey! I'm nothing like Darth Robin!"  
  
"Volume," he said quietly. Pop was a stickler for certain things with me. One of them was that you don't yell in the house. Ok that I don't yell in the house. She got the 'no throwing knives in the living room and don't torture you're brother in the garage.'  
  
"The teacher was Mrs. Weitz, Mara's old English teacher. Mara's been compromised."  
  
"Apparently since junior high." I said quietly.  
  
"Go upstairs, we'll have to talk about this."  
  
"Dad, you gotta come to prom."  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Hi. Is Kristin there? Your daugh... Crys, is Crys there? Thanks."  
  
"Heya Grim and creepy!" said the light of my life.  
  
"Frosty, am I gonna have to bust your mom again?"  
  
"No, we're just busy cleansing."  
  
"Cleansing." I said, confused.  
  
"Oh, Sunhawk said not to call during new moon." No, Crystal's mom wasn't a meta. Neither of them was. They were worse. "They told you last time."  
  
"And I, the dumb superhero know when that is?"  
  
"Duh, I have tried to explain it to you so many times. Full moon waning new moon waxing wax on wane off.. New meaning nothing. You're so mundane."  
  
"Yeah, but I can curl your toes," I replied defensively.  
  
"You know it, babe. So when are you picking me up?"  
  
"At Seven, I will be available for a picture as requested, do not let them do anti-man voodoo and if there are any animal sacrifices I am calling my dad."  
  
"No silly, just the ritualistic sex after the dancing and music."  
  
"Ewww," I said.  
  
"No, Love, I meant us." A chill ran down my spine. I like it when she talks Tantric.  
  
"It's good to be da king. So any idea about this freezing up when you get hot thing?" Waking up frozen to her boob was not a singular event, unfortunately.  
  
"Yeah, Moon-feather thinks it's something to do with being relaxed. She offered to send over an expert, but I don't swing that way. Shut up."  
  
"Moon Feather?" I didn'tr comment about wanting to watch, she already saw it coming.  
  
"Janine's new magical name. She said that Dragonfyre was taken by some author at Llywellan."  
  
"That woman goes through names like Wonder Girl does costumes."  
  
"You liked the leotard. Admit it."  
  
"So did your folks. They stared too."  
  
"They're gay, Love. They'll do that." I shrugged, not that she saw. "What happened at school today?"  
  
"I got yelled at for the rappelling thing last year. Again. Mrs. Weitz thinks I'm a psycho like my sister and Dad has been recruited to chaperone, so I doubt there'll be any ritual sex in it for me."  
  
"Bummer. Well, there goes the black panties idea." There was a knocking at my door.  
  
"Jimmy, open up," Dad yelled through the door. He pounded a couple times more.  
  
"I gotta split. See you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." She always giggled when I quoted the Trilogy to her. I hung up and let down the field around the door. Dad opened the door and stormed in.  
  
"No Prom. You know one of us would say it. Fortunately, your mother mentioned that if you don't show up that your identity could be called into question, your rep would be ruined, and the faculty would be paranoid and ruin it for the rest of the kids."  
  
"So I can go?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't be there."  
  
"But!"  
  
"So I called in a couple favors." Please God not Clark. "You will be met at the Harris' when you pick up Kristin." He had a very frightening grin on his face. This frightened me. Seriously was not going to get to use the 70's porn soundtrack. She gets all the cool moments in life.  
  
"Great, so I have to go, but it's punishment?"  
  
"Yes. I also confiscated your little soundtrack. Remember what we talked about after the last incident. Your mom and I are not kidding when we say wait for it. It's much better when it's real."  
  
"Define real. Define it for that matter, dad. You're my dad for gawdsake."  
  
"Look, your uncle Roy got to your sister before I could set her straight on a lot of. man this is awkward."  
  
"Believe me dad, for both of us." Ugh. he was having the talk. We did this when I was sixteen, but it was, you're sick she could break you and you could die. Don't do anything. I understood that, but we're in love and this time would be different.  
  
"Look age thing aside, there is something seriously to be said for waiting until you've established yourself to you know, start a... ah." he paused. "Why can't I let Donna do this again?' He said under his breath.  
  
"Dad, I don't have a ring for her. I just know she's in my life for the long haul. She knows how I feel about her and she feels the same way. See, here's a note we passed once in a YJ meeting, she checked the box and everything." Smart mouth off, Jimmy. You're trying to convince him. "Look, I promise I won't do anything a hero wouldn't do."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Except for Wally, we've all had poor judgment about love, sex and... Oh geez, I said it. Ok, that wasn't too hard." He coughed into his hand. "Well, about sex and love and Marriage." Dad's a romantic like me. I could hear how he capitalized it. Graysons are flyers, and like the Eagle that means we mate for life.  
  
"Why is this so hard for you, dad?"  
  
"I had notes last time, and well, your mother threatened my health. Look, I know Prom's pretty important for you and you're going to do what you want. Just remember, if anything happened, what would you do?"  
  
"I was raised Bat dad. I have protocols for everything. Mental note, have protocol for teenage pregnancy." I said jokingly. "It'll be ok dad."  
  
"I know it will. Just use your head."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The big night finally arrived. I looked for shades of purple in the sky. Luckily I found nothing. Please don't let it be Clark, I couldn't handle that. I got out of the car and made my approach to the front door. I could feel the eyes on me. It's not just the Tux. I bet the mail person hires a female to just drop the mail at this house. Although the way mom's breath caught when I came downstairs, the Tux must be a good thing.  
  
I got one knock on the half moon shaped knocker before the door opened and a very angry looking womyn in a white robe was staring at me.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Grayson. James Grayson. I'm here to escort Kristin Harris to the archaic male oriented mating ritual."  
  
"Sisters!! The Sacrifice is here!"  
  
"Oh ha ha," I deadpanned. Crys' family and I have a verbal fencing match every time I drop by. The first time they managed to get blood. I asked Crys about that, but she got all mysterious and said "Just in case." They don't frighten me, much. I mean I have faced the demon's head, and Died to tell about it.  
  
Crys' mom and her life partner, Janine, were in the kitchen doing something quite aromatic. Even though I felt like I needed to check for poisons, I always liked eating here. She was saying something to Moon Feather Beam or whatever Janine was calling herself. I strode in and the cats all lined up behind me as I walked. They were attracted to the lint free slacks. It was magnetic.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Harris, Janine. I see the coven's here. Was that Susan from my gym class?"  
  
"That was Willowspydre, she's a neophyte. How is your father?"  
  
"Still busting people for growing pot in window boxes, ma'am. Is she ready?"  
  
"She'll be downstairs in a few minutes. How is school?" Mrs. Harris asked politely.  
  
"Still learning about dead white guys."  
  
"Pity. Has Crystalwind told you about her summer plans?" Janine asked.  
  
"No Crystal hasn't, ma'am." I'm polite cause I know they hate that ma'am stuff.  
  
"Well, if you hear anything, we could use her space for herbal curing during the season."  
  
"I'll let her know." Every year since she was 18 they'd been trying to get her to move to YJ hq permanently. Problem was that she's a super hero, we don't get salaries.  
  
"Moom! Stop torturing my. Oh my."  
  
"Moneypenny, Shall we go?" I turned and quipped. And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer, without a trace of doubt in my mind. And then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried. Sorry. My mind took a small vacation there. I suppose the feeling was mutual. She looked amazing.  
  
"You look amazing," she said.  
  
"Stop that, J'onn," I replied. We stood at the foot of the stairs. I stood on a step because she was wearing heels. The coveneers forgot they hated men for just one magical moment and everything was right in the world. I didn't know she had two satin gloved fingers over my head in a bunny ears formation when the pictures were taken. I love her.  
  
The door closed and I heard a soft crunch above me. I dropped to a knee on the sidewalk and reached for a small rock. The next thing I knew I was in a headlock.  
  
"Arsenal! Let my date go right now."  
  
"Noogies!"  
  
"NO! His Hair!" I felt it getting colder.  
  
"Crys, love, it's ok. Really. No creasing. Heya Uncle Roy."  
  
"Heya, Jimbo, Frosty. Decaf, hon. I know the rules." She looked pretty pissed. She's hot when she's pissed. I have it bad, man. Wow.  
  
"Ok, so Miss Hepburn and double oh negative, I am here today because your father could not make it. He had monitor duty since I think there's a crisis in Themescria. So I will be just like dad. You can drive yourselves. I'll drive behind and make tsk noises under my breath. There will be rules when we get there. Remember, watch your partner's back. Provide cover fire and we'll all get out of here safely."  
  
"Roy you said that when we went to the lazer tag place." I groaned.  
  
"And if you hadn't zapped me in the back on the way in it would have worked."  
  
"Whatever." I took Crys' arm under mine and walked her to the car. After I closed the door, Roy grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the back.  
  
"Here. If you do decide to do something I am right now explicitly telling you not to, then do it right at least." He handed me a mini disk and went to his car. Who the hell is Barry White? "Which reminds me. I have a surprise for you when we get there."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Ok. Now. Couple of ground rules before this evening of fun and festivity begins." Roy said when we had parked. I immediately rolled my eyes. Here it comes.  
  
"Uncle Roy."  
  
"Nope. I mean it, Jimster. First of all, don't make me look like a schmuck. Second of all, don't get me in trouble with your dad. And third of all." He handed us a packet of stapled papers.  
  
"WHAT is this?" Kristin asked impatiently.  
  
"It's the 'Is Your Potential Lover an Assassin' quiz."  
  
"Have you ever attempted to kill someone for money or political gain!?" I sighed and turned the page looking for the punch line. "WOULD you kill someone for money or political gain!?"  
  
Roy grinned. "Gotcha. Look, just point me in the way of the hot, lonely teachers, and we're all good."  
  
At this point we were in the parkinglot and I know Crys was wondering if Roy was such an improvement over dad. Maybe we should have had Clark. "Do we have to walk in with you?"  
  
"Are you ashamed of me? I thought Bubbles was the only one who didn't want to be seen with me."  
  
"Ro-oy. You clash with my date's outfit."  
  
"Red hair, red dress."  
  
"You NEVER go with red clothes if you have red hair. Your costume is a travesty."  
  
Roy rolled his eyes. "You have the fashion sense of a gay man. Crystal. I'd watch for this guy. He'll go jumping ship on you."  
  
"Fat chance. Now run along and womanize like a good Titan." Crys squeezed my hand and giggled.  
  
"I'm being blown off!"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Roy, you're being blown off. Accept it and move on."  
  
Roy laughed. "Ok, have fun. And congrats on squeezing a night off outta Mini-bat." He put his hands in the pockets of his tweed suit. Tweed, my gawd. We were finally alone.  
  
"This is, momentous." I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." She breathed. We kissed. It's that pivotal moment; it's that feelin of bliss, this kiss, this kiss! Wow. Again with the drifting off.  
  
"You're incredible."  
  
"You're amazing." She countered.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"You're stunning."  
  
"You're . not wearing any underwear?"  
  
"I told you the black panties were out."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." We laughed and I growled like Chewie as we entered the dance hall.  
  
"My God, he's hitting on Weitz. I'm going to have to drop out and get a GED. They frown on that at MIT you know."  
  
"Shut up and dance, Lover." She kissed me and pulled me onto the floor. I looked at them again.  
  
"Shoulda brought a gun." I muttered quoting an old movie.  
  
"What was that?" She asked.  
  
"Should be fun." Walked right into it. I swear if Roy embarrasses me.  
  
There was a blur of sound and light and inside was nothing but Crystal and I. She was so wonderful. I only believe in magic because of her.  
  
I looked at my watch. Two hours had gone by. Friends were poking into our bliss saying Hi, introducing themselves to my girl. My legs were giving way.  
  
"Darling. The Lord of the Dance has left the building."  
  
"You don't look so hot, Lover."  
  
"Medic."  
  
"Would there be a health station near here?"  
  
"Nurse's office, down the hall and to the right of the Office." She let me lean on her as we made our way out of the gym. When we reached the door, it was of course locked, but I took a bobby pin from her radiant blond curls and had me'd the lock in less than two seconds. Get it? I Me'd the lock, oh never mind. She had me inside and the door closed and locked in less time.  
  
She stepped away from me and unzipped her dress. She stepped into the light from the window. Her body glowed in the, streetlamp light. She slowly rocked back and forth, letting the dress slide down lower and off of her breasts. She fairly glowed, yet she was still incredibly warm to the touch.  
  
I slowly removed my tie and cummerbund and laid them on the countertop. Her dress finally fell to the floor. The red no longer offsetting the white of her skin, except the satin gloves that came to her elbows and the stockings an heels she was wearing. My shirt was off and I kissed her madly.  
  
I am much too much of a gentleman to describe what happened next. Much more of a gentleman than say Roy for example. If I were Roy, all I would say is that she got my slacks off in record time, I'd also be able to mention how she threw me onto the couch and was doing things I'd only seen done between the scrambled lines on pay per view.  
  
"The discovery of gun powder and the invention of the first fireworks (bamboo cases or rolled paper tubes filled with explosives) are traditionally credited to the Chinese, although India is also a likely source. The sound of these first firecrackers, which appeared about 1,000 years ago, was so loud that the Chinese believed the noise would scare away evil spirits.  
  
Fireworks made their way to Europe sometime in the 13th Century. Their popularity grew, and by the 15th Century, they were widely used for religious festivals and public entertainment.  
  
The Italians were the first Europeans to manufacture fireworks and were the undisputed European masters of fireworks making through the end of the 17th Century. Their wares were used all over Europe to mark great occasions.  
  
The earliest settlers brought their love of fireworks to the New World, where firings of black powder were used to celebrate holidays and impress the natives. Pranksters in the colony of Rhode Island caused enough problems that in 1731 a ban was established on the mischievous use of fireworks.  
  
By the time of the American Revolution, fireworks had long played a part in celebrating important events. It was natural that not only John Adams, but also many of his countrymen, should think of fireworks when Independence was declared.  
  
In 1892, a 400-year celebration of Columbus landing on America's shores lit up the Brooklyn Bridge. Over one million people witnesses the event, which was considered the greatest show ever seen in the Western Hemisphere  
  
We woke about half an hour later in each other's arms. I noticed I wasn't stuck to her. Well, I was kinda, but it was a hot sticky sweatiness, not the frozen and black and blue pain like the previous attempts we'd had fooling around.  
  
"Frosty?"  
  
"Mhmmm?"  
  
"Did you see fireworks?"  
  
"MmmHmmm."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"You goof." She smacked the back of my head.  
  
"I am the luckiest man in the world." I whispered into her chest as I held her. "I never want to be away from you again. Ok?"  
  
"What, my hooters?"  
  
"No. Well, yeah them too, but I meant you in general rather than parts of you specifically."  
  
"You're sweet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew that since Terminus, when we kissed the first time. You made my lips numb."  
  
"I thought that was your powers."  
  
"Nope, that was you. I've been in love with you since."  
  
"Let me get this straight, because of a freak accident where I thought your powers had flipped out and shocked me, you decided you were in love with me?" I asked her.  
  
"Yup." She snuggled in again.  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
She'd reach down to... ahem, handle that again when there was a dull thud in the distance. Suddenly she cursed and put her hand up to the earring she was wearing. The sudden shift made me lose balance and she fell on me as I hit the cold floor.  
  
"Shit. We've been recalled."  
  
"We?"  
  
"YJ, The League and Titans. This is big. They asked me to gather Roy and get moving. Uh, Robin said you weren't going. They wanted us now, but they said due to circumstances we have half an hour to get to a transport pad."  
  
"Oh shit." We were dressed in less than five minutes.  
  
It took me two minutes to check the dance floor. Fred was with a little hottie that was wearing violet. Iris had looked at me funny when I asked what she was doing tonight. She'd mentioned that Weitz and a redhead had exited stage left towards her end of the building. You go Roy. I caught up with Crys who was kinda walking strange.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm Fine."  
  
"He left with Weitz. We can swing by the... what's that?"  
  
"Tweed jacket. Communicator in the pocket, he doesn't know yet." That's very Russian Novel of you life. Thanks so much for letting me have my one true love and now she has to go save the world because it's the skip week. I pulled the handle to Weitz's room hoping it would be locked, it wasn't. God I wish Dad had asked Clark.  
  
"UNCLE ROY!" I said in Voice, turning crimson.  
  
Both parties struggled for clothes, then looked at each other with wide eyes. Weitz blushed. "Dick is gonna shoot me," Roy muttered.  
  
"Not until after we save the world, Bucko." Crystal threw his jacket at him, then giggled as she pointed to my shirt. I had misbuttoned and was one off. The two of them ran out leaving me to stand there with my English teacher. At that moment, the transmitter in my ear came to life. I had a surreal look at Weitz I never wanted as she was trying to adjust herself and in my ear the soothing disco sounds of my 70s porn soundtrack. I shuddered and promised to kill my sister.  
  
"So. About my graduating."  
  
Fin  
  
James Grayson will be back in  
  
The Last Time (Jimmyverse #3)  
  
(Special Thanks to the San Francisco Chronicle 1999 Article for the fireworks scene.) 


End file.
